Interview For Toofan Express
by CID Officer Yash
Summary: Popatlal is on a deadline and wants some masala for his paper. What could be a better masala than an insight of the personal lives of CID Officers
1. chapter 1

**_Interview for Toofan Express_**

Today is a regular day at CID Bureau. Regular in the sense as actually regular, not a part of some harebrained idea of an idiotic fanfiction writer (ahem... me... ahem) which is soon about to be changed.

Pradyuman is at the headquarters for some meeting, a kind courtesy of DCP Chitrole. So our good officers are enjoying their senior free time doing their own leisurely work.

Meaning Pankaj and Freddy are raiding the little fridge at the bureau, Abhijeet and Tarika are chatting at his desk and Purvi is posting images on social media. Daya? Well the poor guy is wailing to himself. Need I mention why?

That's when someone came into the bureau. Everyone immediately left what they're doing, anticipating some excitement. Daya especially was looking forward to slap some criminal. To their utter disappoint it was Patrakar Popatlal who came in.

"hello everybody" Popatlal wished merrily but no one paid a heed. Abhijeet and Tarika continued their chatter, Freddy and Pankaj continued to stuff their mouth, Purvi took a selfie of herself and posted on insta (insert wild roars and applause) and Daya continued to mutter to himself "excuse me? CID Bureau!? Patrakar Popatlal here"

"huh nh tuh mh dekhh" Pankaj said his mouth still stuffed "huh busyh haih"

"are par aaj mein aap logo ke liye kuch interesting laya hoon" Popatlal informed

"hume nahi lena aap GokulDham walo ka case" Daya waved dismissively "Hume Chalu Pandey ne bataya ki aap log kis tarah pehle report darj karte ho aur phir khud hi case solve kar dete ho"

"aur nahi toh kya" said Abhijeet in agreement "agar ab civilians cases solve karne lage toh humara yaha bees saal tak kaam karna bekar ho jayega"

"mere toh followers bhi kum ho jayege" Purvi nodded in agreement

"aur Smita phir roz mujse hi ghar ke kaam karwayege" said Freddy in horror "jab bureau me hota hoon tab kum se kum jadu pocha toh nahi karna padege"

"eh I don't mind" Pankaj shrugged "mein pura din meri girlfriend ka sath spend kar pavuga"

"but then you'll lose your coolness" Tarika pointed out

"are par mein koi case darj karne nahi aaya hoon" Popatlal informed "mein toh aap logo ko international level par famous karne aaya hoon"

"international level" asked Purvi perked up "kaise?"

"mere Antrastriya Akhbaar, Toofan Express me aap ka interview print karwa kar"

"hum ne kal usi newspaper par chane khaye the na Pankaj" asked Freddy

"are wo toh purana Akhbaar hoga" Popatlal insisted "mera Akhbaar bohut famous hai"

"haan itna famous ki Bhandup ke bahar koi us Akhbaar ko nahi kharidta" Daya said dryly "hum logo ko interview nahi dena"

"please sir" Popatlal dived at Daya's feet and got a firm hold on them "please mein deadline par hoon! Agar aap logo ne interview nahi diya toh mujhe mere editor se dant padegi"

"aur agar ACP sahab ne reporter bureau me dekh liya toh tumhe tadipar kar dege" Tarika pointed out

"par aap log toh waise bhi time pass hi kar rahe the na" Popatlal pointed out

"tum sab se pehle mera pav choro" Daya said trying to pry his leg free to no avail

"mein nahi choruga" Popatlal said firmly ignoring the fact that Daya's leg could accidently crush him "please sirf ek chota sa interview"

"de do Abhijeet" Tarika said

"magar Tarika ji, protocol ke hisab se hum log aise hi interview nahi de sakte. Plus abhi tak Popatlal ne bataya bhi nahi hai ki use kis case ki jankari chahiye" Abhijeet pointed out

"mujhe kisi case ki jankari nahi chahiye" said Popatlal still holding Daya's leg firmly "humare readers ye janna chahte hai off duty humare CID officers kya karte hai"

"personal interview" asked Freddy "agar wife ke bare me kuch ulta seedha tum ne chap diya toh deewar par meri photo chap jayegi"

"I won't, I promise" Popatlal assured "sirf ek chota sa interview"

"aacha thik hai" Daya said in frustration "jab tak tum mera pav chodte ho mein koi bhi interview dene ko taiyar hoon"

"thank you very much sir" Popatlal snuggled to Daya's leg

Few minutes later they're sitting in the guest waiting area of the bureau, Popatlal with a notepad and a pen in his hands.

"aacha kya puchna hai aap ko" asked Pankaj

"personal baate" as everyone gave him grim looks "m-mera matlab aap log kya karte ho jab aap log badge aur gun neeche rakh dete ho"

"badge aur gun neeche hum sirf marne ke baad rakhte hai" Abhijeet informed and the officers nodded

"ah very well" Popatlal noted it down "toh aap log 24 hours duty karte ho. No shifts"

"haan hum pura din duty karte hai" Freddy sniffled "ghar par wife ki aur yaha Pradyuman sahab ki"

"are are wife ko kyu kos rahe ho" said Popatlal abashed "are bade kismat walo ko milti hai biwi"

"ek dum sahi kaha aap ne" said Daya nodding in agreement

"naya naya toh sab aacha lagta hai" Pankaj countered "magar baad me pata chalta hai love karne kitna mengha hai. I mean come on, har hafte ka ek anniversary gift. Aur phir "baby chalo na aaj movie dekhne jate hai." Are waha ke food par kitna GST lagta hai pata hai. Aur phir "baby chalo na thodi coffee peete hai". Yaar hum non corrupt officer log hai. Aise bekar me itna GST kyu pay kare"

"toh officer Pankaj GST ke khilaf hai" Popatlal said noting it down

"are are mein toh sirf keh raha hoon" said Pankaj frantically "no offense in any sense about any step take for public betterment, neither by me nor by the writer"

"noted" Popatlal said

"Abhijeet" Tarika glared at our favorite cop "tum bhi aisa sochte ho jab tum har Friday mere liye chocolates late ho"

"are are Tarika ji wo Pankaj hai aur mein Abhijeet hoon. There is a difference! Sub-Inspector, Senior Inspector"

"dono ka short form toh SI hi hai na"

"aap dono aisi halki nok jok" asked Popatlal suggestively

"are kaha" Daya said carelessly "ye Abhijeet sirf badi badi baate karta hai. Aaj tak usne Tarika ko officially kuch nahi pucha"

"aye Daya tu zyada mat bol" said Abhijeet warningly "kum se kum meri ek fixed toh hai. Teri toh roz fluctuate hoti hai"

"Senior Inspector Daya is a playboy" Popatlal noted down

"are are ye kya bakwas likha rahe ho" said Daya frantically "meri toh ladkiyo ke bare me kismat hi phuti hui hai. Meine jis ladki ko like kiya wo terrorist nikli. Dusri wali undercover cop thi. Ek se toh baat Maa Baap tak pohuchi thi magar is Abhijeet ke chakkar me break up ho gaya"

"are meri kya galti agar tera hone wala sassur khooni tha" said Abhijeet defensively "aur kitni sari ladkiyo ne tere chakkar me jurm kiye hai. I can recollect 5 cases on top of my head. Kisi ko bhi haan keh deta. Shayad ab tak mujhe chacha kehne wala koi aa hi jata"

"aur Shreya" Daya accused "agar tum use us din wo letter de dete toh sab thik hota"

"Mukandar ka Sikandar nahi dekhi kya" Abhijeet retorted

"usme usne kisi aur se love letter likhwaya tha. Tum toh courier wale the"

"guys" Tarika said exasperated "Daya galti tumhari hai. par kitni sari what if stories hai. Kisi bhi ek ko read kar ye matter solve ho sakta tha"

"don't you think episode air hone ke baad log fanfiction likhege" asked Purvi "but canon wasn't bad either"

"ha tum toh kahogi hi na" Daya said "tumhe Kavin aur Dushyant dono ke sath dance karne ko mila tha. And I know for that video you got more 1000 likes"

"eh your loss" Purvi shrugged

"kyu na mein koi aur sawal puchu" asked Popatlal nervously seeing the little banter

"haan barabar" Pankaj agreed

"aacha Purvi ji? Are you single"

"aye" Purvi said warningly

"I-I mean what about your love life" asked Popatlal hastily

"ye iski purani adaat hai" Tarika informed "Shreya bata rahi uske sath bhi flirt kar raha tha" as everyone turned to Daya, ready to restrain him if necessary

"aise kya dekh rahe ho" Daya shrugged "nahi maruga. Ab Siddharth ka headache kaun uski biwi ke sath flirt karta hai"

"shadi hui thi kya" asked Pankaj "I think sagai ke baad toh track end ho gaya tha na? Zarruri nahi na ki sagai ke baad shadi guaranteed ho"

"haan" Popatlal sobbed "meri do baar sagai tut gayi"

"poor guy" Purvi giggled

"waise aap kya karti hai apne free time mein" asked Popatlal

"wo selfie leti hai aur post karti hai" Pankaj butted before Purvi can answer

"oh I see" Popatlal nodded "aur aap Dr Tarika? I mean jab Abhijeet sir busy hote hai magar aap nahi"

"mere pass Porus me khud ka role hai" Tarika shrugged "I'm really busy"

"okay" Popatlal noted it down and got up "thank you really much. Isse mere kaam ho jayega"

"no thank you" said Pankaj "aacha khasa time pass ho gaya"

"oh BTW Daya sir" Popatlal called

"haan?"

"aap ke pass ek aur chance hai" Popatlal informed

"kya matlab" asked Daya confused

"Shreya 27 January ke episode me wapis aa rahi hai" Popatlal informed "aap ko nahi pata"

"what do you mean Shreya wapis aa rahi hai" Daya demanded "kisi ne mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Tumhe kaise pata"

"Purvi ma'am ne bataya" Popatlal pulled out his phone and showed Purvi's insta profile "pura preview hai. Aap Purvi ko follow nahi karte"

"what the hell! Chitrole ne mujhe nahi bataya" Daya growled at Popatlal "you know" he called out dangerously "if I've another chance, I could kill you for flirting with Shreya"

"bhaago" Popatlal ran off as Daya started chasing him

"Daya you can't attack a reporter" Abhijeet called as they ran after Daya and Popatlal.

 **And cut. I know this was stupid and boring but I wanted to write an interview of CID team by Popatlal. Eh anyways it's true. Shreya is returning for 20th anniversary of CID. I planned a walk down Memory Lane as a tribute but I'm too lazy to write it. But anyways, congratulations and thank you to B.P. Singh for making such a fabulous show and running it for 20 years and we hope even our children could see the series... meaning I wish it ran for another 20 years.**

 **Thanks for reading guys.**

 **CID Officer Yash Signing Off.**


	2. CID Vs The Eye

**CID Vs The Eye**

 **So we all saw Sunday's episode. All I could say is 'what the hell!'. Come on, twentieth anniversary episode and cliffhanger. Eh anyways, so here's my take at Sunday's episode. It begins from Shreya being held in the safe house.**

 ** _Safe House_**

Shreya was looking out of the window of the safe house when the door opened. She turned around to find they there, a demanding and determined look on his face.

"kya chahiye aap ko" asked Shreya looking away

"tum acchi tarah janti ho mujhe kya chahiye" Daya pointed out "batav tum ye sab kyu kar rahi"

"paiso ke liye" Shreya replied bluntly

"Shreya tum aur mein dono jante hai ki paiso ki chamak hume andha nahi kar sakti" Daya reminded

"teen saal me bohut kuch badal sakta hai" Shreya pointed out

"bees saal me CID ki star cast nahi badli teen saal me kya ho sakta hai" Daya retorted sharply

"that isn't the point" Shreya told

"that is the point Shreya" Daya insisted. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled a round device out of it.

"ye kya hai" Shreya demanded. Instead of replying Daya pressed a button on it and a blinding flash of light happened "ah" Shreya shielded her eyes. A few seconds later her vision returned and saw all the lights were out now. The only source of light now was the sunrays from the window "ye kya kiya"

"ye ek EMP device tha" Daya informed "dus minute ke liye har electric aur electrical device bekar ho gaya ho. Agar Eye ne koi implants bhi chore hai tumhare ander, wo bhi bandh ho gaye hai. Ab tum mujhe kuch bhi bata sakti ho"

Shreya gulped. She could now tell him everything but she didn't know how would he react. Shreya sighed and nodded.

"The Eye ne mere sasural walo ko mar dala" Shreya informed, tears forming in her eyes "Siddharth, mausiji aur papaji, sab ko mar dala" she looked at Daya trying to decrypt his expression from his blank face.

Daya didn't know how to react. Should he be happy for that bastard's death or should he be sad in Shreya's sadness? Should he cheer since his way is clear now or should he console Shreya on her loss? It was a conflict between his friend and his crush side. Fortunately or unfortunately, his friend side won.

"I-I understand" Daya sighed "mujhe pata hai kaisa lagta hai jab koi apna dur ho jata hai"

"aap ko kaise pata" Shreya let out a hollow chuckle

"mujhe pata hai. Daksh ne meri bahon me dum tora tha" Daya informed "meine hi Aditi aur Roma ko dafnaya tha. Aaj bhi Tasha ko na bacha pane ka bojh liye mein jee raha hoon" Daya sighed "par tum ye sab kyu kar rahi ho"

"Ahmedabad me The Eye ne mere mummy-papa aur dada-dadi ko bandi bana rakha hai" Shreya informed, tears flowing down her eyes "mere pass aur koi chara nahi magar Bargosa ki baat manne ke alawa"

"oh my god" Daya gasped "tumhe ye mujhe tab hi bata dena chahiye tha jab hum ne Ajinkey ko giraftaar kiya tha"

"mere sath jo log the" Shreya informed "wo IB wale nahi the. Wo The Eye ke log the. Mein kuch nahi kar sakti thi"

"I'm sorry Shreya" Daya tried to hug her but Shreya turned around. Sighing, Daya simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The stood like this for a minute when the lights returned. Suddenly Daya's phone rang. Withdrawing his hand, he picked it up "yes sir... I'm on my way" he hung up "Shreya, mein abhi toh ja raha hoon, par tumhe court me kum se kum saza ho iski zimmedari meri"

"mujhe tumhari koi madad nahi chahiye" said Shreya, remembering about the hacking system of The Eye.

"bye" Daya left. As the door closed, Shreya burst into tears.

 **Crime Branch Office**

Bargosa is being held at Crime Branch Office before CID deports him at another Safe House. There is a stare down between ACP Sir and Bargosa when Abhijeet entered with half a dozen other officers.

"sir" they saluted to ACP as he left the staring contest

"Sab taiyariya ho chuki hai" Abhijeet informed "ye Crime Branch ke officers humare sath chal rahe hai"

"thik hai" Pradyuman nodded "Salunkhe ko sab samjha diya?"

"yes sir" Abhijeet nodded

"are chahiye toh aur security mangwa lo" Bargosa said tauntingly "par tum logo ki puri fauj bhi mujhe riah hone se nahi rok sakti" he laughed manically

"riah toh tum hoge" said Pradyuman glaring at him "magar zindagi se. Tumhe phasi par chadhane ki zimmedari meri hai" as Bargosa started laughing again

"sapne dekhna aachi baat hai ACP" Bargosa told "magar sapne apni aukad ke hisab se dekhne chahiye"

"humari aukad ka tumhe abhi andaza bhi nahi hai" Pradyuman informed when Freddy entered

"sir, hum jane ke liye taiyar hai" Freddy informed

"are wah" said Bargosa getting up "meri taange waise bhi akkad rahi thi"

"are baithe raho" Abhijeet pushed him back into the chair "ja toh ye log rahe hai. Hum baad me jayege"

"get going boys" Pradyuman ordered

"yes sir" they saluted and left.

"plan toh aacha hai" Bargosa again laughed "magar ye kaam bilkul nahi karega"

"kaam karega ya nahi wo toh waqt hi bataega" said Pradyuman. They had a little spat for a few more minutes before Abhijeet's phone rang

"haan bolo" asked Abhijeet "uh-huh... uh-huh... very good. Ghumate raho unhe... okay boys" Abhijeet hung up "sach bol raha tha ye sir, iske kutte humare ladko ka peecha kar rahe hai"

"karne do" Pradyuman said "ab chalo Bargosa" Pradyuman caught him by collar and pulled him up

"kya ACP? Mein itni badi terrorist organization chala raha hoon aur tumhe lagta hai mere pass sirf itne hi aadmi hoge" asked Bargosa "ek chota sa diversion mera kuch nahi bigad sakta"

"wo toh dekha jayega" said Abhijeet "Freddy, Daya ko kaho gadi nikale"

"yes sir"

 ** _CID SUV_**

Daya stepped on the breaks as the approached a signal light. A bike stopped to the right and a car to their left.

"Kitna aacha nazara hai na" asked Bargosa looking at the junction "pata hai, ye aur bhi aacha tab lagega jab yaha par laasho ke dher pade hoge, log chikh rahe hoge aur is sadak par khoon hi khoon hoga"

"aur ye tum karoge kaise" Abhijeet asked "tum humari giraft me ho. Behtar hoga chup chap baithe raho"

"mein toh chup reh javuga" said Bargosa "magar mere aadmi" he looked at the biker besides the SUV. Abhijeet and Pradyuman pulled out their guns as Bargosa burst laughing "dekh... ye... ye darr dekhna tha mujhe tum logo ke chehro par" Pradyuman, still skeptical looked around and saw the man in the car besides them looking at them.

"Abhijeet" Pradyuman beckoned to the driver

"sir family hai" Abhijeet pointed out pointing at the little girl in the back seat as Pradyuman nodded

"magar kya pata" said Bargosa nonchalantly "uske bag me bomb ho" as they snapped their heads towards the girl to find no bag with her "ya waha dekho" he pointed at a lady pushing a baby carriage "usme bacche ki jagah bomb hua toh" he laughed "ya phir kya pata, wo Crime Branch wale mere aadmi ho"

"mujhe mere officers par pura bharosa hai" Pradyuman informed "apne jaan saup sakta hoon unke bharose"

"waisa hi bharosa jaisa tumhe Shreya par tha" Bargosa cackled manically

"teri toh" Daya turned around to hit him but Pradyuman stopped him

"it isn't worth it Daya" Pradyuman informed as the signal turned green. Daya stepped on the gas and the SUV moved forward.

They're going through a cliffy area when suddenly rounds of bullet started firing. Daya immediately skidded the SUV to a halt followed by Pankaj in the SUV behind them and another officer of Crime Branch behind them stopped the vehicle. The rain of ammunition stopped and Abhijeet exited, keeping Bargosa on gun point. Everyone else also exited their vehicles, armed with guns.

"koi fire nahi karega" Abhijeet yelled "warna idhar ke idhar Bargosa ko uda duga" but another round of bullets started firing. Everyone took shelter behind the SUVs and started to fire back

"sir hum nahi jante yaha kitna log hai" Daya pointed out

"sir humare pass limited ammunition hai" Purvi reminded "in par hum fire karte nahi reh sakte"

"sir kya kare" asked Pankaj

"jaldi back up bulav" Pradyuman ordered

"bulav bulav" Bargosa taunted "magar back up ke pohuchne se pehle tum log toh bhagwan ko pyaare ho javoge aur mein furrrrrrrrrr... Unke pass sirf tum logo ki laashe rahegi"

"initiate plan gamma Z" Pradyuman ordered

"yes sir" Pankaj pulled out his phone and texted someone before deleting the message

"gamma bama kuch kaam nahi karne wala Pradyuman" Bargosa laughed

"sir yaha par pass me hi ek Police Station hai" Daya informed "back up ke aane tak hum waha mehfuz reh sakte hai"

"magar Daya Sir hum yaha se niklege kaise" asked Purvi

"tum log jav yaha se" said Pradyuman "mein aur Crime Branch Officers inhe busy rakhte hai"

"magar sir" Abhijeet protested but Pradyuman cut him

"that's an order Abhijeet" Pradyuman warned

"yes sir" Abhijeet sighed

"aw mein toh senti ho gaya" Bargosa laughed

"chal be" Daya pulled him up, fired randomly from where the bullets were showering and left with Purvi, Pankaj and Abhijeet.

"Freddy tum bhi jav" Pradyuman ordered

"sir shurvat se aap ke sath hoon" Freddy reminded "ab toh kabr me hi aap ka sath choruga"

"magar Freddy"

"nahi sir, boys, keep firing" Freddy ordered

"yes sir" they called continuing their firing. One by one everyone all the Crime Branch Officers were hit. Freddy gulped and ran out of the shelter.

"Freddy nahi" Pradyuman called in horror as Freddy shot in the woods hitting one goon before he was hit by two bullets in the chest and he fell down "FREDDY" Pradyuman got up but the bullet rain subsided. He fired in all the directions before he found himself surrounded by goons

"tere sab officers toh gaye ACP" said the lead goon pointing his shotgun at Pradyuman's chest

"bohut mengha padega ye tumhe" Pradyuman warned

"wo toh dekha jayega" he pulled the trigger

 **Police Outpost**

Daya, Abhijeet, Pankaj and Purvi entered with Bargosa into the Police Station.

"hum log CID se hai" Daya called out as everyone present there saluted them

"ise jaldi ander dalo" said Abhijeet pushing Bargosa "dekh kya rahe ho. Lock up kholo aur ise ander dalo"

"sir" Pankaj called "ye sab log galat hath se salute kyu kar rahe hai" as Bargosa started to cackle manically

"are khursi lana" said Bargosa as a dressed up constable pulled a chair for him and he sat there "tumhe kya lagta hai? Tum log mujhe yaha laye? Nahi, mein tum logo ko yaha laya hoon" as CID officers pulled out their guns. The dressed up goons also pulled their guns "kyu koshish kar rahe ho. Humare pass zyada banduke hai yaha" The scene shifted to the outside of Police Outpost and gunshots were heard.

 **Unknown Location**

Abhijeet didn't know what hit him. All he could feel is the throbbing pain in his head as he opened his eye. Through a glass he saw Purvi standing on a stool, a halter around her neck. Cringing, he got up and tried to open the door but it won't budge.

"Purvi" Abhijeet called banging his fists on the glass

"s-sir mein thik hoon" Purvi gasped through the halter

"kitni gehri dosti hai" said Bargosa walking to the small room's glass where Abhijeet is held. He looked at Purvi "nai? Tum log ek dusre ke khilaf bohut wafadar ho na"

"dosti aur wafadari tumhare muh se aache nahi lagte Bargosa" Abhijeet spat

"meine kaha kisi dosti ya wafadari ki baat ki" asked Bargosa sadistically "mein toh bas keh raha hoon bohut shock hai na tum logo ko dosti aur wafadari jatane ka? Chalo toh jatav. Dekhte hai kaun kitna wafadar hai"

"kya matlab" Purvi demanded as Bargosa turned to her

"bohut simple sa game hai officer Purvi" said Bargosa "tumhe ye rassi dikh rahi hai. Wo Abhijeet ke chamber ke lock se us pulley ke zariey judi hui hai. Agar tum is stool se kud jati ho toh Officer Abhijeet is chamber se aaram se nikal jayega"

"tumhe kyu lagta hai mein aisa karugi" Purvi growled

"kyu ki jis chamber me Abhijeet hai usme toxic gas bhari ja rahi hai" Bargosa informed. Abhijeet looked around the chamber and found some greenish gas filling into it "Abhijeet ke pass sirf 5 minute hai"

"Purvi tum aisa kuch nahi karogi" Abhijeet yelled

"are tum log conclusion par aise hi kyu utar aate ho" asked Bargosa shaking his head "puri game toh sun lo. Wo lever dekh rahe ho Abhijeet, haan wo darwaze ke pass" Abhijeet looked at the door and found a little lever by it "agar tum use kheechte ho toh Purvi ke hath khul jayege aur phir wo khud ba khud utar sakti hai. Magar aisa karne se gas sirf 10 second me chamber me bhar jayegi aur Abhijeet seedha" he pointed up "upar"

"nahi sir" Purvi called "Daya Sir aate hi hoga. Aap aisa kuch mat karna"

"are aise kaise aa jayega Daya" asked Bargosa "Zara us monitor ki taraf dekh lo" he pointed at the monitor with The Eye's emblem on it. The screen switched to Daya being held in a glass vault with water filling in it and Pankaj being tied to a chair, wires flying around him. One of the wire accidently touched Pankaj and he got up with a groan

"aah"

"Pankaj" Daya called "hilna mat"

"Pankaj" Purvi and Abhijeet gasped in horror

"are Daya, yaha dekho. Abhijeet aur Purvi safe hai haan?"

"Abhijeet" Daya called trying to break the glass

"nahi tutega Daya" Bargosa called "bullet proof glass hai. Aacha suno, hum log yaha ek game khel. Tum bhi khelo. Apne peeche jo lever dekh rahe ho na? Wo ye pani ko drain kar sakta hai, magar pani drain hua wo un taro ko chuega. And water is a very bad conductor of electricity. Padha hoga kahi? Haan toh Pankaj toh jayega agar tum ne lever kheecha"

"sir lever mat kheechna" Pankaj begged with tears flowing down his eyes

"tch... sab ghode par sawar rehte ho" said Bargosa "sun Pankaj, agar tum 5 minute hile bina reh sakte ho, toh Daya jis tank me hai uska level full ho jayega. Tab tak Daya toh mar jayega magar electricity bandh ho jayegi. Phir tum jaha chaho waha ja sakte ho"

"Pankaj hilna nahi" Daya said trying to shoulder tackle the glass to no avail "Freddy aur ACP Sir aate hi hoge"

"are kyu bekar ki aas rakh rahe ho Daya" said Bargosa "ye dekho" as the picture switched to Freddy lying on the ground with two bullet wounds on his blue shirt

"FREDDY SIR" Pankaj cried

"Freddy" Daya and Abhijeet asked in disbelief

"bichara bohut hi badhur maut mara" said Bargosa "are ACP sahab bhi hai" the screen switched to a dark place with Pradyuman holding something like a pump in his hand "ACP sahab zameen me zinda dafan hai. 15 minute tak ka oxygen supply hai waha. Magar baad me sab Allah bharose"

"tum bohut pachtaoge" Purvi warned

"wo toh baad me dekh lege" said Bargosa "dhyan se suno" he pulled out a yellow envelope and placed it on the table "isme hai Pradyuman sahab ke location ki latitude details. Aur Daya, waha ek aur envelop hai jisme longitude details hai. Ab ye tum logo par depend karta hai kaun bach ke jayega aur jake ACP sahab ko bachega. The choice is yours" he laughed, cackling manically.

"SIR MEIN KUD RAHI HOON" Purvi called "AAP JA KAR ACP SIR KO BACHAIYE"

"NAHI PURVI" Abhijeet yelled "tumhe aisa karne ki koi zarrurrat nahi hai"

"SIR CID KO AAP KI ZYADA ZARRURAT HAI" Purvi called as she shifted her weight to the edge of the stool

"Purvi aisa mat karo" Abhijeet ran to the level and pulled it down. At the same moment Purvi jumped from the stool

 **With Daya and Pankaj**

Pankaj was trying to get a hold of the wire but the ropes were too tight for him to hold. Daya was ordering him for not to do it but Pankaj wasn't listening.

"sir dusra Pankaj mil jayega" Pankaj called "magar CID ko dusra Daya nahi mil sakta. Aap jaiye aur Bargosa ki chati bana dijiye. Usne Freddy sir ko mar dala. Aap use zinda mat chorna"

"Pankaj nahi" Daya shoulder pushed the glass "tumhare aage peeche bohut sare rone wale hai. Apni Maa aur Snehal ke bare me socho. Mera toh koi nahi hai. Tum un wires se dur raho"

"sir please" Pankaj begged "ACP Sir khtre me hai. Agar aap waha nahi pohuche toh ACP Sir ka dum ghut jayega"

"Pankaj mein bheekh mangta hoon un taro ne dur raho" Daya yelled "tumhe mere liye aisa karne ki koi zarrurat nahi hai"

"mein ye aap ke liye nahi mere desh ke liye kar raha hoon" Pankaj called as he finally got a hold of the wire.

"PANKAJ NAHI"

 ** _With Bargosa_**

"... aur phir wo chillane lagi ki wo kud rahi hai aur Abhijeet ja kar ACP ko bachane jaye" Bargosa told his men as they drove towards the airport

"HAHA" everyone in the SUV burst laughing

"bichari ko pata hi nahi bahar mere log khade hai jo rah dekh rahe hai dono me se kisi ek ke aane ki aur phir use thok dege" Bargosa joined their laughter when suddenly the SUV stopped "are kya hua? Gadi kyu rok di"

"boss, usne rok dali" he pointed at the SUV in front of them

"abbe kya hua" everyone got off their SUVs to find ACP there, in tattered and dirty clothes, pointing his gun at them

"ACP Pradyuman" asked Bargosa in disbelief "tum bach kaise gaye"

Pradyuman didn't reply. Instead he shot down one of the goons. The others pulled out their guns but each and every goon was ambushed by someone. Bargosa looked around and saw his goons having a fist fight with Daya, Abhijeet, Purvi, Pankaj, Freddy, Vivek, Sachin, Kajal, Rajat, Vineet, Nikhil and Jaywanti. DCP Chitrole came up behind Pradyuman as ACP put his gun away and both men ran at Bargosa.

Daya punched a goon in the gut before he kicked another who tried to run at him from behind. Holding both by their head he banged their heads at each other. Two more goons tried snuck up at him but Daya picked up one of the goons and threw them at other two.

Abhijeet threw punches at goons. He kicked one in the jaw and gave an uppercut to another. One tried to choke him with a wallet chain but Abhijeet threw him over his shoulder and punched an incoming goon.

Purvi, Kajal and Jaywanti were back to back, surrounded by many goon. They nodded at each other and lurched at the goons. Purvi gave a goon a back hand before she clawed at another's face. She gave a roundhouse kick to another. One of the goons pulled out a pocket knife and and tried to stab her. Purvi caught his arm preventing the edge penetrating into her already tattered coat before she kneed him in the gut. He doubled over in pain before BANG! Purvi special slap.

Kajal was squaring off with four goons. She low sweeped knocking two of them off balance before she stabbed them with the spikes of her shoes. The howled in pain. The other goons caught her by her arms as the two got up with malicious intent. They jumped at her but Kajal used the two goons holding her for leverage and kicked the incoming goons. She then swung her arms together knocking the two goons into each other.

Jaywanti was facing two bulky, muscle heads. One swung at her but Jaywanti ducked and gave a rising punch into his jaw. She then kicked him hard in the groin causing him to fall over, clutching his injured genital, howling in pain. The other goon tried to grapple her but Jaywanti locked him in an arm struggle. The struggle insued for a minute before Jaywanti twisted his arms promptly breaking them before she ended his game with a strong kick. The girls regrouped exchanging hi-fis

"oh yeah" Kajal cheered as she hugged Purvi "itne saal baad kaam kar maza aa gaya"

"this is what girl power means" as Jaywanti joined the hug making it a group hug.

Freddy, Pankaj and Vivek were facing off many nimble goons. They swiftly attacked them and ran before the officers could counter.

"argh" Pankaj groaned as he punched thin air "dammit ye log tez hai"

"mein inhe tez dikhata hoon" Vivek said as he jumped into the fray of goons. The goons scattered only to meet with Pankaj's and Freddy's fists. Two managed to avoid the heavy blows and squared off with Vivek. Pankaj came to his aid and punched the goon who back flipped to avoid the punch. Vivek jumped on Pankaj's shoulder and using it as loft he knocked the goon out with an aerial blow. Meanwhile Freddy knocked the other goon out and regrouped with his best friends.

"Pankaj" Freddy called "meet Vivek, my chaddy buddy" he turned to Vivek "Vivek, meet Pankaj my baniyan buddy"

"nice to meet you" Pankaj chucked exchanging a hand shake with Vivek

"likewise" Vivek nodded

Our serious dude, Rajat, Sachin, Vineet and Nikhil fought another pack of muscle heads. Nikhil did an aerial roundhouse kick knocking a goon at Sachin. Sachin gave him a backhand knocking him into an incoming goon. Nikhil punched a goon trying to surprise attack him from behind but Nikhil predicted the attack. Sachin elbowed another in the face before doing a fake kick and following with a punch. Dusting their hands, both have each other a hi-fi.

"yaar I missed the action" said Sachin pumped up

"you've no idea" Nikhil nodded in agreement

Vineet jumped on a bulky goon's back and elbowed him in the head causing him to flinch. Shifting his weight to his back, Vineet fell down on the ground and threw the goon off into a tree. A goon rushed at him with a broken bottle in his hand and tried to stab him but Vineet caught his hand with one of his and arm struggled with the other. Twisting the goon's wrestling arm, Vineet plunged the bottle into the goon's butt as he screamed in pain.

Rajat blocked a swing at him with his arm and using a nearby goon as a leverage kicked the attacker on the side of his head effectively knocking him down. He elbowed the other goon in the face and caught him in a headlock before twisting his head. He then turned to Vineet exchanging a hi-fi

"yaar it's great to be back" Rajat said cheerfully

"toh kaisi rahi Purvi ke sath mulakat" asked Vineet teasingly

"shut up Vineet" Rajat socked him on the arm playfully

"oh come on, admit it she looks beautiful in that coat" both turned to Purvi to see her banging a goon into a tree "or deadly would be the better word"

"agreed" Rajat smirked

DCP and ACP were having a match of Bargosa ping pong going on. Rules are really simple, punch Bargosa hard enough to throw him towards your senior/junior.

"khud ko bohut bada terrorist samajhta hai na" asked Pradyuman giving him a backhand, knocking him towards Chitrole

"are hum CID wale hai" Chitrole punched him throwing him to Pradyuman

"itni aasani se mar jate toh show kab ka bandh ho jata" said Pradyuman punching him "ab has"

"agar show itni jaldi bandh ho jata toh mein kab ka bankrupt ho jata" Chitrole smacked him away as he fell down on the ground clutching his cheeks "mein jeet gaya"

"wo toh meine aap ko jeetne diya" Pradyuman insisted

"ye kaise ho sakta hai" Bargosa demanded "mein sab ko thikane laga diya tha. Plan foolproof tha! Tum log bach kaise gaye"

"shayad tum ne apna homework thik se nahi kiya" said Daya

"plan gamma Z kya hai pata bhi hai" asked Purvi

"jab se Ajinkey India aaya tha tab se hum logo ne humare saare ex-officers ko standby par rakha tha" Abhijeet informed

"matlab tumhare hum logo ko monitor karne se pehle"

"magar tum log bach ke nikle kaise" Bargosa demanded

"wo kya hai..."

 ** _Flashback_**

The goons who ambushed the team had taken Pradyuman away and left a small troop of armed thugs to take care of the dead bodies. When one goon tried to pick up one of the officers up he felt his pulse.

"are ye toh zinda hai" the goon exclaimed. The officer opened his eyes and quickly twisted the goon's neck and snatched his pistol. Others followed his suit when Vivek and Sachin barged into the cutting in a bike. Sachin tossed a submachine gun at Freddy who started to shoot at the little troops. Sachin and Vivek jumped of the bikes and started fighting the goons. In no time the whole troop was down.

"kya baat hai Vivek" Freddy clasped hands with Vivek before pulling him into a bro hug "kamal kar diya tune"

"thank you sir" they broke "bhabhiji kaisi hai"

"roz kehti hai Vivek ko dinner par bulav"

"aur Sachin bhai sahab ka kya Freddy" asked Sachin as both hugged each other

"kehti hai Sachin bhai sahab ke liye ek sundar si ladki dundh rakhi hai" as they broke into laughter

"okay boys" Sachin called "I think us Police Outpost par The Eye ke log hai. Can guys clear it"

"yes sir" they saluted, picked up the machine guns and left

"chalo ab is Bargosa ki khabar lete hai" Vivek cracked his neck.

"right"

 ** _With Abhijeet and Purvi_**

"Purvi aisa mat karo" Abhijeet ran to the level and pulled it down. At the same moment Purvi jumped from the stool.

A moment ago the halter was choking Purvi and the next moment someone was lifting Purvi by her legs. She looked down and saw someone who she didn't see for the last five years.

"Rajat sir" asked Purvi in disbelief

"aur nahi toh kaun" Rajat smiled

"Abhijeet sir" Vineet shot at the lock and opened the door "aap thik toh hai" he entered into the chamber and supported Abhijeet on his shoulder, walking him out.

"ab thik hoon" Abhijeet wiped off the blood trickling down his nose

"mein tumhe abhi neeche utarti hoon Purvi" Kajal called pulling out her gun and shot at the rope. It broke and Rajat safely let Purvi down before hugging her. Purvi too hugged back. "haye mein mar java"

"shut up Kajal" Purvi broke the hug and hugged Kajal

"timing ek dum sahi thi tum logo ki" said Abhijeet as hugged Rajat and Vineet

"timing ke liye toh CID mashoor hai" Vineet pointed out "kaisi ho Purvi"

"jaise log almost phasi ke baad hote hai" Purvi joked

"aap thik hai sir" asked Kajal

"mein ek dum thik hoon" Abhijeet assured "par Bargosa ki guarantee mein nahi de sakta"

"mein bhi nahi" said Purvi as Rajat, Vineet and Kajal nodded

"let's go and arrest this bastard" Rajat said

 ** _With Daya and Pankaj_**

"mein ye aap ke liye nahi mere desh ke liye kar raha hoon" Pankaj called as he finally got a hold of the wire.

"PANKAJ NAHI" but nothing happened to Pankaj

"huh" Pankaj asked confused

"bhai marne ka itna hi shock hai toh mein mar deti hoon tumhe" Jaywanti said smugly

"Jaywanti" asked Pankaj happily as she untied him

"aur wo akeli nahi aayi hai" Nikhil informed as he pulled a heavy iron rod "sir peeche hat jaiye"

"right" Daya stepped back and Nikhil smashed the rod into the glass cracking it. He hit once more as the glass shattered and Daya jumped out. Nikhil helped in opening the handcuffs then.

"good to see you sir" said Nikhil extending his hand

"are saalo baad koi is tarah milta hai kya" Daya hugged him "yaar jaan bacha li aaj tune"

"anytime sir"

"sir" Jaywanti saluted

"Chitrole ke logo ko discipline yaad hai. Kya baat hai" Daya joked as he and Jaywanti exchanged handshakes

"Nikhil mere bhai" Pankaj hugged him "tere bina Freddy sir ke jokes mujhe hi sunne padte the"

"koi baat nahi Pankaj" Nikhil patted his back "chalo ab is Bargosa ki chatni banate hai"

"toh nake kaam me dairi kis baat ki" asked Daya

 ** _With ACP Sir_**

"... aur phir wo kehta hai bohut mengha padega mujhe ye" the goon carrying the shotgun laughed guarding ACP Sir's makeshift burial spot

"toh phir aap ne kya kaha" asked a goon

"dekha jayega" they burst laughing when a gunshot was heard and a goon fell down. They turned only to find DCP Chitrole shoot at them

"dekh liya" asked DCP Chitrole blowing smoke coming out of the barrel of the gun. He out the gun in his coat and went to dig Pradyuman out. He pulled up the panel as Pradyuman gasped for breath "chinta mat kar Pradyuman, tera antim sanskar mein miss nahi karne wala" he pulled Pradyuman out and embraced him

"aane ke liye bohut time liya sir" said Pradyuman

"baal dye karne me time lag gaya" as they broke and laughed

"chaliye ab is Bargosa ko giraftaar karte hai"

"sath me" as both clasped their hands together

 ** _Flashback End_**

"... plan gamma Z ke hisab se Pankaj ka message milte hi Salunkhe sare ex-officers ko itihla kar dege ki hum sab par humla ho chuka hai" Pradyuman explained

"tumhe kya laga" asked Chitrole "games sirf tum hi khel sakte ho"

"game abhi khtm nahi hua" Bargosa laughed pulling out his phone "Shreya ka parivar abhi bhi mere kabze me hai" he showed them his phone as everyone burst laughing "kya hua"

"Daya sir" Mayur called from the video phone "aap sahi the. Shreya ma'am ki dadi theple ek dum sahi banati hai"

"aur ye halwa ek dum mast hai" Vansh said showing a bowl full of Gajar ka halwa

"Ishita moti hoho javogi" Jaywanti teased

"shut up Jaywanti" Ishita said playfully

"how are you Divya" asked Nikhil "or should I ask how are those bad guys"

"having a peaceful slumber of death" Divya replied

"all clear here sir" Mayur reported

"k-kya" Bargosa asked in disbelief looking at the video call in which Mayur, Vansh, Ishita and Divya were having food with Shreya's liberated family "ye kya bakwas hai"

"Shreya ke batate hi meine Mayur ko phone kar diya tha" Daya informed "aur wo logo ne waha ja kar unhe chura liya"

"game's over Bargosa" Rajat declared

"ab jail mein baith kar sadte rehna" said Pradyuman

"aap apni phasi wali line kahe usse pehle" he sent a message from his phone. Suddenly Abhijeet's, Daya's and Pradyuman's phone rang requesting a video call "utha lo" Pradyuman nodded and they received the video call. ACP Sir received the one with Bargosa in a beach, probably Miami; Abhijeet received one showing Bargosa in front of Big Ben and Daya received one with Bargosa under the Eiffel Tower.

"ah Abhijeet" said the Bargosa from his phone "the serious cop of CID. Yaar mein toh tumhara fan hoon"

"ACP Pradyuman" said the Bargosa from Miami "CID ke leader. Bees saal se is team ko jode rakha hai. Man, I salute you" he mocked a salute

"Daya Daya Daya" said Bargosa from Paris "jab mein India aavuga tab tumhara autograph zarrur luga. Kitna bhi mana karo, par ek baar darwaza tor kar dikhana hi padega" and in unison the three calls disconnected

"ye kaun tha" Sachin demanded

"Bargosa" the supposedly Bargosa again cackled manically "The Eye ka boss"

"le jav ise Vineet, Nikhil" Pradyuman ordered

"yes sir" they got a hold of the fake Bargosa and pulled him away. ACP threw his tie on the ground in frustration. DCP Chitrole placed a hand on his shoulder

"koi baat nahi Pradyuman" Chitrole assured "kum se kum is Eye ko pata chal gaya hum CID walo ko kum nahi aakna chahiye"

"right sir" Rajat agreed "hum is Eye ka numu nishan mita dege"

"ab hum sab sath hai" Freddy placed his hand in front of him looking at his teammates. Vivek placed his hand on Freddy's followed by Pankaj. One by one everyone placed their hands together

"haan hum sath hai" Chitrole placed his hand on the team's looking at Pradyuman. He smiled and placed his hand on Chitrole's.

"magar ab Shreya ka kya" asked Kajal

"ab sab KD ke bharose" Daya sighed.

 **And cut** **. We're done with my take on 20th anniversary episode.** **I had to merge this with Interview for Toofan Express because there was some problem with the one-shot. It didn't appear on my profile. Sorry about that.**

 **Sorry DaReya fan hoon, Siddharth ko marna pada. Well anyways the episode should've been like this. I even wanted to add Sudhakar and Priyanka but I didn't know much about them. I love this one shot whatever anyone says.**

 **I may or may not continue this depending on what happens with Shreya in canon. Currently The Eye arc is on the hold as per the preview showed no Sunday. For now it's compete. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **CID Officer Yash, signing off.**


	3. AN

**_Author Note_**

 **I plan on to extend this story but actually am out of ideas. I need some ideas after Shreya's trial at court and how DaReya will meet. Please suggest something.**


End file.
